


He Took the Money to the Grave!

by DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter



Series: Vampire vs. Djinn [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Djinn!Geoff, M/M, Rugaru!Jack, Smut, Strigoi!Michael, Wendigo!Gavin, alphakink?, sex as punishment, starts non-con become consensual, vampire!Ryan, werewolf!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter/pseuds/DainBramaged_AHbountyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff learns a lesson the "hard" way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Took the Money to the Grave!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scene Does Not Contain A Lapdance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375429) by [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle). 



> \----- ----- marks where my writing begins, everything before that is directly copied from the story Scene Does Not Contain A Lapdance by the wonderful Chooboozle
> 
> 0o0 means that the perspective changes but it is still the same scene
> 
> this took me three days to write, and its my first time doing smut so drop a comment or a kudos and i will love you forever *hugs*
> 
> please don't hate-its not cool!
> 
> ENJOY!!

"Hey! He's not your mate! He's no one's mate! That makes him free...and if I please to touch him, then I will do so right in front of you. I'll make him mess his pants with his own juices so much so, you'll smell it on me for weeks on end."

 

"You do that and you die," Ryan growled, sitting up on his knees. He hovered over the demon beneath him and presented his fangs, licking them promisingly for his threat. "As far as I'm concerned, Michael is blind for wanting you as an Alpha."

 

"I concur," Geoff rolled his eyes. "Can I see your dick now?"

 

Ryan held his stance, a soft rumble exiting his throat as he nervously shrugged his shoulders. "I'm soft."

 

"You cheeky fuck," Geoff sneered, purposely sticking a fang from out of his bottom lip, biting seductively. "Is it bad that I'm already getting hard? I like you when you're all angry. Makes me...excited..wanting to know of you'll actually bite me like you'll promise to. Makes me want to know if you would actually eat me."

\----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Stop it!" Ryan screeched. He lunged at Geoff, reaching for his shoulder, with the intent to throw him to the ground, but Geoff, with his army training and supernatural reflexes saw it coming. Geoff grabbed Ryan's hand and yanked him forward as Ryan lunged, sending the Gent sprawling. Geoff was on him in a second, straddling the Gent, who was on his back. He sat with his knees digging into Ryan's elbows and toes just above his belt line, and his horns tickling the fleshy, vulnerable underside of Ryan's throat with the tips.

 

"I always knew I was faster than you."

 

"Keep dreaming, I am the alpha here-"

 

Geoff let out a belly laugh like no other. "How can you say that, you are splayed out under me, utterly defenseless and- Geoff wiggled his toes slightly, brushing over Ryan's member and feeling the firmness there-"quite aroused at being so I might say?"

 

Ryan fumed, glaring at the demon with as much hate has he could muster. 

 

"Do you want to know why I am the alpha?"

 

"Oh fuck it- suuuure Ryan why are you the alpha?"

 

"Because I always have a plan B."

 

Geoff looked at his perfectly serene face and at those angry, smoldering eyes and was filled with worry and contempt "Wha-"

 

Geoff didn't even finish his sentence before Ryan spat on him. At first it was just adding insult to injury, but a moment later his eyes felt like the were melting out of his face, and he roared in pain.

 

0o0

 

Ryan felt his lips twitch upward in a menacing smile. He knew the pain that Geoff must be in. After all he did just spit a very potent glob of vampire venom into his eyes.

 

Geoff reared back like he had been burned and Ryan took the opportunity of his lapse to throw his weight forward and make Geoff fall back and sprawl bonelessly across the floor. His hands rubbed at his eyes like he wanted to claw them out, like doing that would hurt less, and from what Ryan knew about his potent venom, it probably would have hurt less.

 

Ryan was already decided in his course of action because he had just fucking had it with this damn demon and his perverted thoughts. He grabbed Geoff's belt and slid the man towards himself, the man still groaning in the fiery pain. Ryan wasn't all to careful when he grabbed Geoff's wrists and pulled his hands away from his eyes, which were glowing bright blue, trying to heal themselves and streaming red bloody tears.

 

Ryan felt the slightest bit of remorse for the pain he was causing the Gent and decided to put an end to it before Geoff went blind. He bowed his head and summoned what sadness he could, and then let two small teardrops roll down his eyelashes and into the other Gent's eyes. The effect was almost immediate. The blue eyes that were streaming bloody tears begin to heal, the fried nerves and broken blood vessels stitching themselves back together all due to the healing properties of Ryan's tears.

 

Why?

 

The question wasn't actually spoken, but Ryan heard it all the same.

 

"Because I want you awake for your next lesson."

 

Geoff's newly repaired eyes darted towards Ryan in fear and concern. He had no idea what this "lesson" could possibly turn out to be.

 

Ryan still had a hold of his belt, and dragged him even closer, but Geoff dug his heels in, not daring to get within a foot of those ivory fangs dripping their deadly poison.

 

Ryan felt himself changing, his body felt like it was glowing, fangs elongating, hair brightening and pupils becoming redder that before and irises glowing a royal blue. When he pulled Geoff those few inches more so that they were touching knee to knee, Ryan towered over Geoff, and slowly lowered himself down onto the Gent pressing their hips together and Ryan planted his hands in either side of Geoff's head, smirking the whole time.

 

How did this go to shit so fast?

 

Ryan just laughed jovially and said back, "Because you are being a cocky little shit who got his feathers ruffled."

 

Geoff let out a little "humph" of indignation and looked away, paying no heed to the way Ryan's tongue ran over his fangs hungrily.

 

"Shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

 

"Neither!" As he said this, Geoff made to get up but was stopped cold by the clawed hand jabbing into his throat and cutting off his air supply.

 

Ryan tsked at Geoff and waggled a clawed finger over him as if to say bad boy.

 

Ryan leaned down more and planted his elbows on the Gent's chest then ran his claw slowly and gently from the Gent's brow down to his Adam's apple, where he hesitated for a moment.

 

"I will ask you again, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

 

Geoff audibly gulped down the knot that was in his throat. "Which will hurt less?"

 

"That depends, what kind of hurt are you talking about?"

 

"Pain- Jesus Rye-"

 

Ryan pressed his claw down on Geoff's Adam's apple and said: "Oh no, you get to call me sir."

 

"Yes, sir", Geoff bit back with as much malice as he could muster with his friend's claw threatening to slit his throat.

 

Ryan sat up again and removed his. Law but kept his hand on Geoff's chest. "Good, and to answer your question; there are two types of pain: physical and mental, and both options will involve much physical pain for you and you will scream, but one will be significantly more painful, and then you will die and I leave with a full stomach, or the other option."

 

"Which is...?"

 

"You'll see, if you choose that option."

 

"Wait, before I pick, what was this mental pain you spoke of?"

 

Ryan saw no harm in telling him, because either way Geoff wasn't leaving here whole.

 

"You will be humiliated and mortified beyond measure, and I will be dominant over you forever. When you address me you will not be allowed to meet my eyes unless I say so, and you will call me sir. Oh and I should mention that you won't be able to resist it either. Your foul tongue will betray you, as will your body. You will desire me and you shall reek of shame for the next week, and you will know in every fibre of your being that I am better than you."

 

Geoff snarled darkly, "I would rather die."

 

"So be it."

 

Ryan tilted his head forward, feeling his pupils contract into cat-like slits, and the world took on a red infrared-like perspective. Now Geoff's body was just a pulsing white figure amidst a sea of red.

 

"Last chance." Ryan's voice was like a thousand knives being sharpened at once, and it grated on Geoff in the best way, causing him to thicken in his jeans. Ryan felt this and let out his deep timbre of a laugh but didn't say anything, but his forked tongue, a deep maroon color, laved over his fangs, coating them with a deadly toxin that could send you into the highest clouds of fairy land or into the deepest pit of a fiery hell, that of course was before he sucked you dry or your heart exploded.

 

Geoff knew all this and he guessed that Ryan would choose to make him burn before giving the sweet relief of death, and so with a meek and shaky voice he said "Okay, you win. I'll take option two, whatever it is."

 

"Puurfect" rumbled Ryan," I was hoping you'd pick that one." He accompanied this brief revelation with a wicked sharp smile. Geoff blanched to an unhealthy white pallor. 

 

Ryan then stood and promptly dropped himself on Geoff, bring their hips flush together, so that Geoff could feel his member through his jeans. Ryan rolled his hips down in a purposeful move, and Geoff's face was horrified.

 

"Wha-why rya-sir, that is just cruel!?"

 

"Yes, but I am going to enjoy it and you need to learn a lesson, what better way for me to teach you though something you love so much, although I must say with me it will be less enjoyable than you are used to, because I am in charge here and you will be good and you will be quiet."

 

The angry protest died on Geoff's lips when Ryan commanded him to be quiet. And rather feeling angry at having gotten shut down moments ago, he went lax and instead found himself secretly relieved. And he thought to himself, Oh I don't know... its better than being eaten alive, and I mean Ryan's kinda' hot too, he muscle-y and damn those eyes....

 

Ryan chuckled and just said, "Glad you think so."

 

Geoff blushed furiously, he had forgotten Ryan could read his mind.

 

"I must say I am happy you came to this decision by yourself, although I must say it was past time for me to eat and I haven't felt that kind of rush for a while, having to chase my lunch. Oh how the times change."

 

Ryan slid off Geoff and stood on his knees behind him. His voice dropped low and he said to Geoff, "Turn over and get on your hands and knees. Now."

 

His voice left no room for argument and so he complied.

 

Ryan leaned over him, draping Geoff's body with his own and Geoff felt the weight of Ryan press up behind him firmly, brushing his already stiff cock over the swell and cleft of his ass. Geoff gasped in surprise, at the intention that yes, Ryan did intend to go all the way. Geoff writhed under him, not wanting to carry through, not knowing if he could without giving in. 

 

Ryan yanked him out of his own head when he wiggled his hips and ground his member against Geoff's ass. He made Geoff gasp as Geoff felt his and Ryan's cocks grow harder.

 

"Strip. And not a sound."

 

Ryan's voice left no room for argument, Geoff grabbed his belt buckle and flicked it open along with the button. He reached for the zipper but Ryan got impatient. He grabbed the belt loops and yanked Geoff's jeans down then jammed his hand into Geoff's boxers. Ryan grabbed Geoff's cock and fisted it roughly, giving it two quick, raw pumps. Geoff cried out lowly but Ryan squeezed his throat, causing his cry to break off and go quiet as Ryan whispered in his ear. "Good boy, not a sound."

 

Geoff whimpered meekly at the intense and uncomfortable friction. Ryan released his abused cock in favor of dragging his boxers down and prodding at Geoff's ass. 

 

"D-d-don't go in d-dry p-please." Geoff begged Ryan, "It'll hurt too much.."

 

"Well I should because I am teaching you a lesson and it should hurt so you remember it, right?"

 

"Right." came the broken reply.

 

Geoff's throat was raw from the small sobs that wracked his body and he was trembling in fear. Ryan pushed a single claw into his back and that was it, his arms gave out and he dropped his chest to the floor and kept his ass up, like a bitch ready to be bred. 

 

Ryan retracted his claws back in on his left hand, he didn't want to stab Geoff accidentally. Geoff's shirt was rucked up to his armpits and Ryan traced lazy wandering paths down his back with soft fingers. Ryan got bolder, scraping his now blunt nails in red stripes over the soft flesh of Geoff's back, marking him and leaving his scent in every pore of Geoff's skin so that everyone would be able to smell it and know, without question, who he belonged to.

 

Geoff heard the jingle of a belt buckle and the clicks of a zipper behind him, and when Ryan pressed up behind him again, it was bare flesh on hot skin. Geoff's cock throbbed painfully, all higher brain function gone too fast for him to have any hope of retaining it. Ryan whispered to him, "Now stay still and bite that tongue of yours."

 

Geoff just nodded his assent, he was too tongue tied anyways and couldn't have spoken if he wanted to. Ryan pulled his aching cock away from Geoff's hole, and replaced it with a finger, because nobody was that cruel, to go in dry and unprepared. Geoff gasped at Ryan's cold finger traced his hole, pushing at the furl of muscle.

 

Ryan heard his gasp and just smiled, and he slowly pushed one finger into Geoff's heat, continually smiling when Geoff lurched forward at the intrusion. Before Geoff move anywhere, Ryan clamped his right hand down of Geoff's shoulder, holding him firmly in place while he continued to explore Geoff's walls with his finger.

 

Just as Geoff though it couldn't get worse-How could this get worse because it is already so good-, Ryan added a second finger, scissoring them quickly, and getting him prepped for the most painful and most humiliating fuck ever. Geoff just gritted his teeth at the incessant fingers. Then a third and-oh-Geoff rocked back onto Ryan's fingers, seeking out that sweet friction, his body betraying him just like Ryan said it would. That cheeky fucker... I am never going to live this down.

 

Ryan heard this and chuckled darkly, crooking his fingers over that little bump to get Geoff to move just so- another rugged gasp- and Ryan picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out of Geoff quickly and brushing over his prostate with every push. Geoff started helping him, pushing at the perfect counter time to Ryan's thrusts, fucking himself back on the man's way too talented fingers. Again and again Ryan hit his prostate, and he threw his head back in an orgasmic moan. His horns were burning hot, he felt his tattoos begin to glow a bright turquoise, and he just prayed Ryan wouldn't notice it. Ryan grabbed the back of Geoff's head and forced it back down to the ground, "You could have tried to stay away from him, you twisted freak. I will make sure you know never to cross me again." Ryan's mouth descended to Geoff's lower back where he was teasing the flesh with his ready fangs, striping them back and forth, but never biting down. Once the area was over sensitized, Ryan's mouth quickly sucked a purple hickey there like a tramp stamp, to show everyone else what weakling he was, and how he let another, better Alpha fuck him and mark him.

 

Geoff only shuddered, so beyond words it was pitiful. He pushed back continually, but suddenly Ryan withdrew his fingers and he was empty, and trying to relax when a breeze across his open ass made him shiver. He tried not to flex, because whatever he did, Ryan was going to fuck him, no matter if he was ready or not. Geoff pushed back once more in a plea to be filled, and not half-assed humiliated, and then chuckled at his own joke, and how funny it was in regards to his current position: face down, ass up, about to be mounted and there wasn't shit he could do.

 

Ryan stood on his knees, admiring the sight below him. His lesser, a demon who had advanced on his mate was face down presenting like an Omega in heat, and the demon was fucking glowing like he was enjoying it. The demon's back was viciously striped with nail marks, and he was marked with a nasty blue-purple bruise, a sign of submission. Ryan licked a wide stripe up his palm and ran his hand over his cock, bring it to full attention, the sensitive flesh hot under his own touch. Ryan lined himself up with Geoff's entrance, and he pushed the head of his cock in. Geoff was unable to speak, he could only moan helplessly. Ryan wrapped his right arm around Geoff's throat and pulled back, forcing Geoff to rear up and meet Ryan so that they were both kneeling and Geoff's back was flush with Ryan chest. Their shirts were dragged off or shredded, neither really knew which, but it was flesh on flesh. Geoff gagged when he felt the tension rapidly increase on his throat when Ryan commanded him to move and he drew a ragged breath, completely missing the instruction.

 

"Sit." Ryan repeated, his voice husky from lust and anger coursing through him.

 

Geoff tried to slide down slowly, but Ryan didn't wait for him to adjust to the girth, he moved the hand from Geoff's throat to his shoulder and forced him to sit all at once, and take it all in one go. Then Ryan just pulled out and thrust his hips up powerfully, pushing into the tight ass above him over and over in a punishing rhythm. Geoff cried out loudly, the friction of Alpha's dick up his ass and no gushing Omega slick to ease the way made it burn, but he produced just enough to make it not unbearable, then suddenly he was moaning like a whore and fucking back into Ryan as if it was the last thing he would do in the world, and Ryan didn't even try to stop him.

 

Ryan changed the angle, and thrust his hips forward powerfully, he hit Geoff's prostate again and again, reducing Geoff to little more than a moaning, quivering pile of hormones. Ryan growled harshly, his fangs were itching with the need to bite.

 

Why not? Ryan thought, and he told Geoff, "I said I would make you scream, so scream." and he opend his mouth as wide as he could go, and bit down into the fleshy meat where the shoulder meets the neck, just shy of the carotid artery.

 

And Geoff did scream, and it was loud, raw, and animalistic. His eyes were shut when he did, and he didn't see Ray walk around the corner to investigate...

 

"Holy shit, oh fuck" that was all Ray said before bolting back down the hallway towards their office. 

 

Ryan, completely oblivious and with his mind reading tuned out, sunk his fangs into where Geoff's shoulder met his neck, and parted the skin and muscle like butter, the venom seeping into Geoff's circulatory system, and causing an utter nervous breakdown. Geoff's legs were spasming uncontrollably, overloaded with endorphins and so much dopamine that his brain couldn't handle it. It felt so sinfully good that it just couldn't be real, and Geoff ground himself down to make sure it was. Ryan felt him grinding down and gave a particularly hard upthrust, all while drinking slowly from Geoff, as one sips a good bourbon, as to make to whole experience last longer.

 

0o0

 

"Michael Michael Michael!! You need to get over here quickly or Ryan is going to murder Geoff." Ray burst into their tiny office, practically with his tail wagging and nose twitching, eyes bugged out at what he just saw.

 

Michael lept up from his chair, identifying the hormones that clung to Ray from his brief moment in the kitchen as Geoff's fear, copious amounts of lust, from both parties, and Ryan's anger and Ray's surprise on top of it all. He knew this deadly cocktail of hormones because he had smelled it before and the last ended up being very bloody, especially when Ryan lost control last time.

 

"Shit, fuck, oh fuck--Ray was he feeding on him?" Michael demanded.

 

"Yes! And he was fucking him!" Ray said, exasperated.

 

"Wot? Who fucking who?" Gavin piped in.

 

"That's what I'd like to know as well," said Jack from the corner, having been caught off guard by Ray's outburst.

 

Ray gave them the quick overview.

 

"So Ryan went full alpha on Geoff because he was pissed at Geoff coming onto me? Is that right? And now Ryan is fucking him and feeding on him in our kitchen? And no one is watching??"

 

Michael went to restrain Gavin, and Michael was fast but he wasn't that fast and Gavin was racing out of the room so quickly that he almost didn't open the door but he squeezed through, and was closely followed by Ray.

 

"Fuck- god dammit," Michael whipped his head around looking for the Rugaru in all the commotion, and when he locked eyes with Jack he said in a serious, monotone voice "well, I need to go stop Ryan from killing our boss.... Can you be the level headed one and come get Gavin and Ray please, so I can talk Ryan down?"

 

"Sure, has this ever happens before?"

 

"Once, and it ended very badly for one of the parties."

 

"Oh, okay" Jack got up quickly and walked through the door that Michel had just thrown open and sprinted through.

 

Jack walked into the kitchen in time to hear the screech of Michael's shoes on tile when he lept over Ray and Gavin who were and mess of fluffy hormones, pupils blown out and giggling like schoolgirls watching the scene before them. Jack ran to Ryan's side with the intent to make him stop feeding but was held back by Michael who, to his surprise, said that "Things just need to run their course. Last time I tried to stop him, the person he was feeding on died, so let it go, I will deal with it."

 

"How did they die?"

 

"Decapitation."

 

0o0

 

Ryan felt the precome leaking out of his cock, and he remembered Geoff. Ryan moved his hand from Geoff shoulder to in front of his mouth and he told Geoff to lick, which the latter did so with gusto. Ryan's hand then moved down across Geoff's stomach, leaving red, raised lines from blunt nails in its wake, down the the trail of dark hair and to a cock, plump with blood and leaking precome. Ryan fisted his hand around Geoff's dick and gave it one smooth pump before Geoff's mind, a little fuzzy from blood loss, gave in completely, that last animalistic part that wanted to fight just gave up utterly.

 

Michael came forward and crouched next to Ryan and was telling him with his mind, "don't lose control, do not go over the edge." Like a mantra, over and over.

 

Ryan heard a voice, but brushed it off as a coworker somewhere in the building, too preoccupied with a lapful of sex-deprived demon.

 

"Ryan, stop, please before you go to far."

 

Ryan hesitated for a moment, the voice registering as Michael's voice, but it wasn't a thought, it was actually words, meaning Michael was right next to him, trying to save him from the monster he could become.

 

It was at this moment that Ryan noticed they had an audience of more than just Michael. He smiled as best as one could when their mouth is biting down on someone else's shoulder, and drinking their blood. Ryan however was undeterred by the fact that Geoff now had an audience to witness his retribution. And Geoff was too far gone to notice.

 

Ryan smirked at having finally broke Geoff and continued his ministrations on the man physically, while the venom that was coursing through his circulatory system blew his fucking mind. 

 

The venom could either exact excruciating pain, deaden all feeling, or cause an unquenchable desire to be bred, and in Geoff's case it was the latter. Ryan fucked up harshly into him, but between Geoff's sugar-sweet moans and his ass clenching every time he sat down, Ryan knew he wouldn't last long, neither of them would.

 

0o0

 

Jack has wrestled both Gavin and Ray into a headlock and marched them both back into the office where he pushed them in and then locked the door from the outside and sat against it so they couldn't get back to that delicious smell that they craved. Gavin pounded on the door demanding that Jack let them out but Jack didn't say a word. If anything it was Ray's mewling, and the spontaneous heat the scene had brought along, that broke his dead heart. He stood up, put the key in his pocket and wedged a chair back under the door handle, so if by some miracle they unlocked the door, they have to break it down in order to open it, and neither Gavin nor Ray had the build necessary to accomplish such a task. Satisfied that Ray and Gavin weren't going to get in the way Jack left to go help Michael in any way he could.

 

0o0

 

Ryan began jerking Geoff's cock in earnest, adding a twist to each pull and running finger tip along the vein underneath, and ending with a thumb being swiped over the slit and squeezing when going back down his shaft. Ryan timed it so that every time he stroked Geoff's dick from base to crown, he would thrust into the waiting wet heat, and take a pull from the man's shoulder, like a good drink of whiskey. Geoff rocked hard into Ryan's fist before taking a final breath and screaming his release in a ragged broken way, shooting two full loads over the cement floor, and ending with a quiet moan of "Alpha".

 

Ryan stopped thrusting so he could look at Michael and focus on him, drawing his fangs from Geoff's neck. The Gent under him just collapsed, utterly spent.

 

"Leave now," Ryan growled harshly at Michael in the alpha timbre, "I'm good."

 

"No-

 

"NOW." Ryan all but shouted at him, voice layered and full of an alpha's command. His fangs were shining red and he had blood dripping down his chin, adding to the frightening look over all. He met Michael's eyes and commanded him to obey, and Michael complied, taking Jack with him.

 

Before he left he said to Ryan, "I trust you", the same words Ryan said to him said the first time he had been let loose I the world with all of his gifts and talents.

 

Ryan nodded, acknowledging the words and how much weight they carried for the pair. He began thrusting again, even harder than before, and Geoff, despite having just orgasmed was whining in pain and pleasure at being over-sensitized but getting it so good.

 

Ryan buried his fangs back into the pulse point on Geoff's neck and began sucking again in earnest. His hand abandoned Geoff's dick in favor of grasping the man's hips with both hands, pulling the boneless demon back onto him every time with a wet slap for a few more solid thrusts before emptying four strong loads into Geoff's pliant body. Ryan let forth a cry as he came, then he unlocked his jaw and released the man's shoulder with a shiiict, like a knife being freed from it's sheath. Geoff's shoulder was still bleeding copiously, and Ryan lapped it up before applying some of his own blood to heal the wound. Exhausted and satisfied, Ryan collapsed forward onto Geoff, and they were both still on the cold cement floor, covered in jizz. He sat up and pulled his now soft cock out of the other man's body and prodded him roughly, not allowing the other anytime to bask in the afterglow of the single best fucking orgasm of his life.

 

"Clean me up."

 

Geoff scrambled to comply, but his legs would not obey, and he tried again, getting his knees under him. Ryan heard Geoff's intention and shook his head, "No towels Geoff, use your tongue."

 

 

Geoff eyes widened slightly, and the word Why? formed in his head as a silent question, to which Ryan responded, "You are under me and so you do what I say, so get on with it."

 

Geoff bowed low, pressing his chest flat to the floor to get the angle he needed, because Ryan certainly didn't seem like he wanted to help in the slightest. Geoff touched his tongue to the tip of Ryan's cock, and recoiled at the starchy taste of cum, thinking about how it was usually Omegas who did this to him, not a pseudo-Omega doing it for another Alpha....

 

"But I think this is a valuable lesson for you Geoff, don't you?" Ryan gloated above him, and Geoff nodded without remark, "Go on then." Ryan encouraged him. Geoff abandoned all dignity and took Ryan's cock in his mouth down to the hilt, licking off all that nasty-ass starchy cum off the vampire's oh-so-talented dick. Ryan moaned, dick stirring faintly, despite having just cum mere minutes ago. Geoff heard this and hollowed his cheeks while twirling his tongue over the head of Ryan's cock, tracing the slit with the tip of his tongue, in order to elicit more of those moans from the alpha.

 

Ryan grabbed Geoff's chin and pushed just above his jawbone with his middle finger and thumb, disabling Geoff's jaw and forced him too look him in the eyes. "Ah-ah, I didn't say to get me off, I said to clean me up and you did that. Good boy. Now clean up the floor of you mess, same rules apply."

 

Geoff complied r and when he was finished Ryan said to him, "Now stand, and swallow then look at me."

 

Geoff did so, nearly triggering his acid reflux when he swallowed and being thankful that it didn't because that was something he didn't not want to taste twice. He looked levelly at Ryan, not in a challenge, but because Ryan allowed him to. "Good, so we are learning are we?"

 

Geoff nodded mutely.

 

"Get dressed, we have work to do. And you need to explain to the guys what they just saw."

 

"Wh-" Geoff cut himself off because Ryan had not told him that he could speak yet.

 

"Yes Geoffrey, you may ask a question,"

 

"What?? They saw us? What am I supposed to say to them?"

 

"The truth, and don't leave anything out, no matter how many times you have to re-tell it. Say how you advanced on my mate and how, when I caught you, I gave you a choice, get fucked or die, and you chose your fate. You whimpered and presented like an Omega bitch, and you begged for my cock through you mind and body, and I gave it to you, even though it was more than you deserved for what you did to me and to Gavin, who you need to apologize to by the way; I taught you a lesson about touching and taking what isn't yours, hurting those you care about, and how you should never cross me because I will kill you if you do anything like this ever again; that is a promise." Ryan growled out the last word, "You got to be like an Omega, and experience what they do when on the receiving end of our care and above all you were taught to never take advantage of an Omega in heat because it is disgustingly filthy and it should be punished harshly, and I dare say it was."

 

Geoff just stood like a child being scolded, not wanting to accept his fate but also knowing that there was no way around it.

 

"Do you feel good about what you did?"

 

"No Rya-sir, I do not."

 

"You can drop the 'sir' for now, but if I have to punish you again, the same rules apply as today."

 

"Yes sir, I mean Rye, Ryan."

 

"Just Ryan."

 

"Okay."

 

"Relax Geoff, you made a mistake, albeit a big, fucked up mistake, but now you understand, and you got a damn good orgasm out of it, so why are you so tense man, loosen up?" Ryan slapped Geoff's shoulder and he winced, possibly from the bite but possibly from fear of Ryan touching him again.

 

"I don't know, I just, I am afraid I might relapse, and I kind want to know what will happen to me if I do..." Geoff's little voiced trailed off into the silence

 

In a split second, Ryan face morphed into something much darker, "You'll just have to wait and see, but, if I were you, I wouldn't push it just yet, especially with Michael, but you should know something else too..."

 

"What?" Geoff drawled slowly, unsure if he really wanted to know what Ryan was about to tell him or not.

 

"You can always just ask to be taken care of for a weekend, and I'd be happy to oblige." Ryan put the offer out there, and he enjoyed Geoff's dumbfounded look that, after a few seconds of load time, was accompanied by a furious blush that turned Geoff's face the color of a rose. 

 

"There is no shame in that, and I have a lot of experience, who knows, we might actually have some fun?" Ryan waggled his eyebrows at him then turned on his heel, leaving Geoff standing there dumfounded and mulling over the offer as he strode back to the office.

 

Ryan walked thought the door of their tiny office, and all the noses turned towards him, smelling this new, confident Alpha musk that floated around him as he took his place at his desk.

 

"Never again." Michael said as he approached Ryan. And Ryan nodded his ascent,

 

"And yes Jack, he is still alive."

 

At this precise moment Geoff came in quietly, reeking of shame, sadness and a little fear, but lots of bubbly curiosity and much more arousal than Ryan had been. He came in and skirted around Ryan, bowing his head slightly but not saying a word. Michael also noticed that Geoff smelled much more like Ryan than Ryan did like Geoff, and the formers eyes were shining brighter, and his head was held higher than the latter of the pair, who seemed to be acting submissively, as if he was acknowledging that Ryan was the Alpha.

 

"Geoff got a lesson on what being an Alpha really means, but he can can tell you the details, can't he Geoff?"

 

"Yessiryan"

 

"What did he just try to say?" Jack asked

 

Geoff cleared his throat and with a little more volume said, "Yes, Ryan." while tilting his head away and showing off his neck to the Alpha.

 

A few minutes later, "Ryan?"

 

"Yes Geoff?"

 

"I'm free this weekend."

 

"Alright, we can hang at my house then this weekend. Team Lads can chill at Geoff's house, you guys need a weekend together anyways. Gavin, Ray, talk to me after work, I have an idea..."

 

Hmmm, I am going to need to talk to some of my friends, and I need to go pick up a few things, maybe go get Lucille and Irene too. This should be fun...


End file.
